


Cabot Lovenest

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [45]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: just a drabble hahahah i wrote it at like 5.30am so rip and ive just altered it to be present tense and so it’s in x reader format :> bc i wrote it for my oc x eddie lol. im on an eddie high right now im so in love w this man and ive been writing, just rp though!!! so i wanted to bring smth out on here cause ive neglected it a bit. so here u go ♥ its short but yknow its a drabble so whatevs here’s a post-sex thingy xx





	Cabot Lovenest

You sigh in contentment, eyes half-lidded and watching Eddie idly stroke your hip. His touch on your skin is the perfect thing, just what you need after what had just transpired. You snuggle up to him drowsily, breasts pressing against his side. "Eddie," you breathe.  
  
He smiles softly. "Mm?" 

"I-- I really enjoyed... that." 

"Me too, sweetie." The satisfied man gazes at the wall opposite him, unable to get rid of his smile. After a few moments of sweet silence, he asks you quietly, "You want anything, beautiful?" 

"Hm?" 

"Any snacks? A drink? A moon rock?" Eddie chuckles. "Anything." 

"No, I'm good," you smile. It was the purest form of a smile and your eyes seem to have that same energy-- pure, unadulterated love. The closest thing to heart-eyes, probably. "I'd just like to doze." 

"That's fine. You do that, get some rest, doll." 

You smile shyly, burying your face into his bare shoulder, and stretch your leg over his own. "Thank you, daddy." 

With an uncontrollable grin, Eddie makes sure you’re as comfortable as he can make you and presses a tender kiss to the top of your head. Not even five minutes later and you two were fast asleep. In your lovenest. 


End file.
